Under your spell
by Saorii-chan
Summary: Los pensamientos de Sverus Snape cuando piensa en Harry y en como lo salvó de su oscuridad, avis es songfic y m-preg así que a quien no les guste este tipo de fics pues mejor que no lo lea  .


**Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de esta pareja tan adorable y espero que os guste, en este fic podremos encontrar una gran ración de sevy con azúcar, miel y empacho de chocolate xDD es tan dulce que creo que debería decir que es un AU pero en fin, es para lo que la canción se prestaba.**

**Evidentemente y por desgracia ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, aunque algún día sé que podré secuestrar a sev muajajajaj, em bueno locuras aparte xDD la canción tampoco es mía, para los fans de Buffy a lo mejor os dareis cuenta que es la canción que tara le canta a willow en el capitulo once more with feeling.**

**Bueno sin más que decir, espero que os guste ^.^**

**Under your spell (Bajo tu hechizo)**

I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right 

Nunca he sido una persona alegre, o que disfrute de las fiestas, ni siquiera suelo sonreír, siempre me vi rodeado de oscuridad, ya sea de pequeño, cuando mi padre, un muggle sin escrúpulos abusaba de mí, en Hogwarts cuando Malfoy me obligaba a obedecerle, o cuando abandoné finalmente Hogwarts y fue obligado a unirme a los mortífagos seguidores del loco ese del Lord. Pero un día todo acabó, el Lord fue destruido, y una pequeña luz me llevó a una nueva vida, una donde sonrío bastante a menudo, incluso podría decir que soy feliz, y aunque siguen sin gustarme demasiado las fiestas, creo que junto a mi luz las comienzo a disfrutar.

I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily

Él me tiene hechizado, ¿cómo sino iba a ser esto posible? Él me liberó de mis pesares, de mis culpas, de todo el dolor acumulado durante mi vida, él me perdonó, me ofreció su amor, cosa que yo jamás pensé posible ¿ cómo alguien podría amarme a mí?, y menos alguien tan puro como él.

I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any I've known

Descubrí un mundo mágico lleno de hechizos, espíritus, brebajes mágicos… un mundo maravilloso, pero en el me sentía solo al fin y al cabo, pues como ya dije, no tuve una vida muy fácil ni alegre, pero un día llegaste tú dando luz a mi vida. Pese a que siempre fingí odiarte por ser hijo de quien eres, también te amé desde el principio, pues tu comenzaste a sacarme de la oscuridad en la que me había sumido hace tantos años, recuerdo que sentía como volaba cada vez que veía esos ojos verdes, aunque en aquella época solo me pudieran mirar con odio y resentimiento, y un día finalmente desterraste toda oscuridad de mí, el día en que me declaraste tu amor.

I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true

You made me believe

The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside

Estoy bajo tu hechizo, nada puedo hacer, pues te llevaste mi alma contigo, me hechizaste tan bien que ahora sé que todo lo que soñé era verdad. Recuerdo cada vez que soñaba contigo, y que venías y me besabas y me decías que me amabas, pero aquello estaba mal, yo era tu maestro, debía protegerte no podía siquiera desear tocar tu cuerpo, pues sabía que no podía ser así, pero decidí tener esperanzas, esperar a que crecieras, quizá cuando tuvieras la edad… Recuerdo que también soñaba con hacerte el amor, y que tú me lo hicieras a mí. Con tu amor me hiciste creer que todo era posible, que siempre había algo adelante, un futuro por el que valía la pena luchar, y me lo demostraste con creces, recuerdo aquella noche que nos amamos bajo la luna, esa hermosa noche donde me entregué a ti por completo, no fue la primera vez, sin embargo pareció que así lo era.

I'm under your spell  
Surging like the sea  
Wanting you so helplessly  
I break with every swell  
Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath my willow tree

You make me complete  
You make me complete  
You make me complete  
You make me complete

Definitivamente estoy bajo tu hechizo, siento que te necesito a cada momento, bueno, te necesitamos, ya que ahora no soy solo yo, sino yo y la pequeña criaturita que crece en este momento en mi interior, una pequeña vida que está comenzando a crecer en mi interior, apenas tengo dos meses de embarazo y aun no sé como decírtelo, pero sé que te pondrás muy feliz, pues sé que al igual que yo tú siempre deseaste una familia, ya que esos brutos de tus tíos no se pueden considerar como tal, oigo la puerta y sé que acabas de llegar a mi despacho, nada más verte sé que nada podrá estar mal, pues me haces sentir completo y sé que nada podrá separarnos, pues yo, Severus Snape, te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón, Harry Potter.

**Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis reviews o me tiréis tomates si está muy mal o lo que sea, la verdad es que al escribirlo en un principio no había pensado para nada en un sevy embarazado xDD pero conforme iba escribiendo me salió y esto ha salido, realmente espero que os haya gustado y a los que no pues… que se le va a hacer, los exámenes universitarios son muy malos para la cabeza xDD alego locura transitoria!**

**En fín, ja-ne! ^.^**


End file.
